


Love in the Cold

by Dd_Ridge1995



Series: WW2 [3]
Category: World War Two - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Holding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nazis, Rewrite, Soldiers, Soviets, WW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dd_Ridge1995/pseuds/Dd_Ridge1995
Summary: Ah, but the rewrite of a draft is always fun_A group of Nazi soldiers and officers go to scout a decommissioned air base in the northeastern area of the USSR. Upon arrival, a few soldiers begin to have a snowball fight. Two unaimed snowballs lead to the squad being found, most ran, some died, and only one POW was taken in. He didn't consider himself to be a POW as his time there grew, he found himself wanting to stay and never go back to the hell he had come from.__orthe rewrite that makes sense





	Love in the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> REEEE  
THIS IS A JOKE IN MY APARTMENT COMPLEX  
DON'T ASK  
ALSO  
I deem the last 'Love in the cold' as a draft, because technically that's what it was

In 1915 a boy was born in southern Germany, his name was Gerino an odd name sure, but it seemed to fit. Gerino had straight light brown hair accompanied with dark brown eyes. He had one of the most intelligent smiles that his mother, Mrs. Avandalie, had ever seen. Unfortunately, Gerinos time with his parents had been cut short when he was three. 

There was a house fire when Gerino had been out in the woods with Rosa, his older sister, adventuring. Gerino and Rosa’s parents died and they were sent off to an orphanage in a more western part of Germany. Their first night at the orphanage they gave each other an oath that if one when out through the doors, the other one would follow. It was an oath that meant a lot to Gerino, after all, Rosa was the only family that he knew of.

And it stayed that way until the Rhonestieds came and brought home the siblings.

Gerino read a lot when he was a boy, and loved that there was a library nearby. When he was wandering through the many, many shelves that had been crammed with knowledge he came across one book. He couldn’t read much of the title but he did like the pictures. Most of them were of an odd-looking star or of a candle holder with the word ‘ _ Hanukkah’.  _ Gerino wanted to know more, even at such a young age he was very ambitious.

He got Rosa to help him learn to read and write, but writing required a steady hand so he just kept reading for now. As soon as he could properly read he went back to the library and found the book. It was a little beaten up, but it was usable.

The title read “Jewish Customs” next to that star he had seen. 

For the next few weeks he read the book like a manuscript, finding new things day after day. He read about how the Jewish people spent Christmas and he read about the things that they would or wouldn’t do.

It was if nothing else in the world mattered.

-

Then when Gerino was 16 some lunatic with a mustache gave a few speeches about how the Aryans were the best race and how the Jewish people were nothing. To say the least, Gerino was very angry about the situation. Then soon after the speeches came riots and violence, then a march. The lunatic with a mustache led a march on the government of Germany, overthrowing it and claiming himself as a dictator, a fascist dictator.

**\--**

**Southern Germany, 1941, Just after the Betrayal of the USSR**

**-**

Gerino had joined up with the Wehrmacht, at first in was in hopes of stopping the Nazi Party, then only when Hitler sent out the army to Czheckoslavacia Gerino saw that there was no stopping the Nazis. 

So now he had to sit through briefing on the squad’s next target, a small decommissioned air base in the northeastern part of the USSR. Although being decommissioned, it held well as a border guard station and a refuge for fleeing Jews. They were supposed to be sent out only to scout the place but Gerino knew the team he was in was going to fuck that up. According to the briefing a squadron of only 8 men had been captured just four days prior to their mission. Great.

What Gerino hoped for was that his short height could prove useful for once, instead of getting in the way. And with that thought the briefing ended and they were to be dropped off near northern Berlin to be given the resources they’d need and be sent out.

**\--**

**Northeastern USSR, 10:45 PM**

**-**

They had finally made it through the harsh snow and wind that the Motherland had to offer. A few soldiers had been bitten by the frost on their noses, fingers, and toes. Hunger-driven wolves had stalked them until the weather got too extreme and they had to flee back to their dens. Gerino had height on his side though, the snowbanks were just high enough so that he wouldn’t get hit by the wind. Which was a godsend. 

The team continued on until they saw the station, two seemingly large metal buildings, both shaped like half-circles with wooden decks. The buildings were across from and facing each other, the area between the two had been plowed by a large vehicle of some sort. The buildings had windows that were barred up with wooden panels and thin metal. 

Not the most welcoming place Gerino had seen. On one of the decks sat an officer having a cigar and talking to a soldier. They seemed to be content with their situation, or talking about something to make it feel that way.

The squad was hidden behind snowbanks that led to a forest of dead and rotten trees. On the other side of the snowbanks was nothing but snowplanes and the metal buildings.

Gerino looked through his binoculars, searching for any captive soldiers. He found none and assumed they were either in one of the buildings or on the other side of one. He put the binoculars down to his chest and looked around him, to his left there were a few of the more senior officers and a few young soldiers all of which were doing their job. 

To his right there were entirely soldiers, stupid ones too. They were being childish and risking their undisclosed location by having a snowball fight. Gerino just stared blankly and watched as a rogue snowball launched over the snowbank and landed near the right side of a wooden deck. 

The officer and soldier were on alert, looking for who threw the snowball. None of the soldiers to his right noticed and kept throwing snow at each other. Gerino didn’t do anything about it, it was the soldiers problem, not his. Soon, another snowball flew over the snowbank, this time hitting the Soviet soldier’s foot and giving away their location.

They came running over the snowbank, guns in hand ready to shoot.

Gerino turned his head to the right and spoke his mind about the soldiers “I fucking can’t believe you, you dumbasses.” 

A shot was fired from one of the Soviets’ guns, it sent the majority of the squad running and the rest ready to give their life for the Fatherland. Gerino however dropped his gun and sat in the snowbank, the Soviets ought to have warm food and drink. So, he just watched as two senior officers and a soldier were shot and sent flying to the ground.

Blood stained the snow red, it wasn’t pretty by any means. Gerino knew that this was just another number to the Germans, the death of three soldiers but still it upset Gerino a little. But then he remembered that the soldier and officers had kicked him because he got in their way. It cheered him up a bit.

The Soviets turned away, ready to go back to the base. Gerino followed and the snow crunching got the attention of the two. Well, it got the attention of the officer, anyway who slowed to a halt and told the soldier to stop as well. Gerino walked into the back of the officer with a huff of breath. Both Soviets turned around promptly and looked at Gerino.

“Huh, well would ya’ look at that, he only came off the factory line half-sized.” The Soldier commented with a smile.

The officer- a lieutenant by the looks of it- took the back part of Gerino’s collar and dragged him in front of the two.

“He’s short enough to possibly be maybe 12 or 13 yet he has the badges for someone who’s been in the Wehrmacht for at least 10 years.” The Lieutenant confronted.

The soldier shrugged, “Blame genetics, like for example how I can bend my thumb backwards.”

He proceeded to bend his thumb back.

“Shhhhhut up, I don’t want to see your thumb bend.” The Lieutenant turned his head away from the other Soviet.

“Fine, but one of these days it’s going to be useful to us.”

They had a quiet walk back to the base where Gerino was given Hot Cocoa and a blanket to warm up with. He was introduced to the General, one of the translators for the station. 

“Hi there, kid.” The General greeted with a soft voice.

Gerino tensed up very quickly, he didn’t take kindly to being called ‘kid. So he snapped back, “How old do you think I am?”

The General’s eyebrows shot up and he sat next to Gerino on the carpet, which had a stone area by the fire so the carpet wouldn’t burn.

“Well, if I’m really being honest,” The General turned his eyes towards Gerino, he was very charming and sweet, “I’d say about 12 an- ”

“I’m 26,” Gerino interrupted, he smiled though, “but I can see your reasoning for thinking I’m 12.”

“So do you have a name Mr.I’m 26?” asked the General who scooted closer to Gerino.

“Yeah it’s Gerino.” He mumbled.

The General looked at him oddly, “S’okay if you don’t wanna tell me your name, I'll tell you mine. It’s Rashanka, Rashanka Zerionk.”

Gerino snickered the more he thought about Rashanka’s name before asking him if that was a girl’s name.

“Yes but I like my name how it is, and I like to think of it as a gender-neutral name.” Rashanka said with his dazzling smile.

Rashanka was tall and a little thin, with dirty blonde hair who had pretty emerald eyes. He seemed strong though, with a very masculine personality, upper body, and thighs. He was nice too, Rashanka had a calm touch to him along with an American smile. He did have a feeling of overprotection radiating off of him, but Gerino would live.

“I guess I can tell you my name, to make it fair.” Gerino shrugged.

Rashanka was quick to respond.

“You don’t have to if you if you don’t want to, I just wanted to tell you my name in case you didn’t want to call me ‘General’ all the time.”

Gerino felt a small wave of embarrassment flush over him, odd considering he usually only felt embarrassment when he had been confronted by Rosa for stealing cookies from the jar. This situation was nothing like that at all.

“Nah, I’m fine besides, I’m working on properly introducing myself other than just saying ‘Hi, nice to meet you too’,” Gerino explained, “my name’s Gerino.”

Rashanka’s expression was soft with closed eyes, a small smile, and relaxed eyebrows. He repeated the name, feeling it out for himself.

“Gerino . . . I like that name, it fits you.” The General opened his eyes once more to look at him.

“I did some very rough translating to find out that it means ‘Brightly’.” Gerino turned his head back towards Rashanka, who was within cudding distance.

“Fits you.” Rashanka had a sleepy tone in his voice. 

He let out a yawn, stretching his arms out. He wrapped an arm around Gerino and set his head on his shoulder.

“Sorry, ‘m just really tired, paperwork and some other bullshit.” The General apologized.

Gerino’s eyes started to close, it was very comfortable being in Rashanka’s arms, he was warm and cuddle material.

“Mmm, I don’t mind.”

And with that, the two fell asleep together by the slowly burning fire and the howling wind hitting the side of the building.


End file.
